


Wishes and Meetings

by Merfilly



Category: Forgotten Realms
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-28
Updated: 2009-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruenor has other wishes than Human ones...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishes and Meetings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilyena_sylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/gifts).



"Wish there was a yeti. Or a frost giant," Bruenor griped. He irritably swiped his weapon sideways, cleaving a drift and making snow dump on the nearly cleared track they followed.

"You, my friend, merely wish an excuse to not go to the Towns' meet." The dark-skinned, cloaked ranger looked at the dwarf in amusement. "You're still in uproar over the delegation, aren't you?"

For answer, Bruenor muttered dark imprecations over the breeding habits of humans and the ancestry of one in particular.

"Me daughter's no trading asset!" the dwarf roared. His voice was answered by a resounding yowl and roar from the nearby hills, making the dwarf light up.

"It seems we have your wish," Drizzt said, as the pair of friends changed direction to go deal with the unseen monster.


End file.
